Cyber Bladers and the Beast
by Doraigaa
Summary: Kai is turned into a cyborg along with a bunch of other that can change into BitBeast! And Boris finds out about a golden phoenix that if he can get his hands on it he can take over the world! And Max become a famous actor, when that happen?


**Author: AHH THIS TOOK FOREVER!**

**It's still good I hope, Me and my bordom(sp) make these kind of stories! **

* * *

"You are a disgrace to all us cyborgs!" He yelled as the girl ran out. Her hair was long black pulled back in a pony with red streaks. Her white t-shirt was covered by a black unzipped leather vest. Baggy dark blue ripped jeans were the bottoms. And her accessories was the black choker around her neck, and the black leather unbuckled gloves.

She soon found herself in quiet village just outside of Moscow, Russia. She was far away from them now and sat by the tree, breathing hard. "How can they do this to us! Taking cyborgs and making them transform into BitBeast like that!" she snapped. She got back up and looked at the sky. The full moon was beautiful! "Who's there!" someone yelled. She jumped and turned around to see a lavender haired boy!

"There you are!" he snapped. "No! Back off!" She said stepping back. The boy laughed. "No…I came to help you, Hakaru!" Hakaru looked at him. "How do I no your telling the truth Bryan!" he snapped. "Cause he is," Hakaru looked to see Kai Hiwatari another cyborg that had escaped. "You made it out too!" she gasped. Kai nodded. "Bryan was able to get out before they could transform him…as for Spencer, Ian, and Tala, they were caught," Kai said. Hakaru backed up. "No! You left them behind! Kai! Bryan! How can you leave them! I'm going back!" she snapped but Kai grabbed her and threw her to the ground. "Hakaru stop it! We have to go somewhere else now! Before they can find us," Kai said.

"And we better get rid of those Tracking Devices on the back of your neck then…or they'll find us easily!" Bryan pointed out. Kai and Hakaru moaned. "I forgot about that," Kai said. Hakaru felt the back of her neck and felt something cold and smooth, the device. "How are we going to get rid of them, Bryan?" she asked. Bryan turned Kai around and looked at it. "Ah…there's a problem here to," he said. Kai turned his head but Bryan made him look forward again. "What is it?" Hakaru asked. "These devices also hold your power source, so if we destroy the tracking device, you won't be able to move, see, or anything…I can't help here," he said. Kai and Hakaru took a deep breath.

"Then I guess all we can do is run and never stop until they give up or we give in," Kai said. Hakaru and Bryan nodded. "Then let's start running," Hakaru said. The two boys nodded and they all started to run. "You know there going to catch us sooner or later," Kai said to Hakaru. The girl nodded. "I know that…we just shouldn't give up so easily like Zee did," Hakaru said softly. Bryan and Kai gasped. "Zee…she just gave up I remember that, she tried to get away with Tala and I and she gave in…that made Tala and I slow down and then we were caught in a trap…I've never heard her since," Kai said. Hakaru and Bryan nodded.

"Wait were never going to be able to sleep you guys! They might catch us in our sleep!" Hakaru thought out loud. They started to slow down. "Well, I have an idea…Bryan, if you can…at night turn Hakaru and I off, we are able to sleep why'll off and then turn us back on when you wake up, okay?" Kai said. Bryan nodded. "Okay good plan…I wonder why I didn't come up with it!" he said. Hakaru and Kai chuckled a little bit.

Night soon came along and Bryan turned both Hakaru and Kai off. And soon he went to bed.

The next morning Bryan woke up really, really early and turned Kai and Hakaru back on. "Thanks Bryan," the girl smiled. Bryan smiled back. "No prob."

They started to run again. "So Kai…where are we heading too?" Hakaru asked. "One of my old teammates lives in China if we can just get to him, he might be able to help us," Kai said. Hakaru nodded.

Hours passed and days, too. And they made it to China…

"Finally!" Bryan huffed. Kai and Hakaru laughed. "That's not funny you guys!…I'm human and we can't run for days, like you cyborgs can!" he snapped.

"Kai?"

The three looked up at a pink haired girl. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. Kai smiled. "Nice to see you too," Kai laughed. "Is Ray here Mariah," he asked. Mariah looked at him. "He's training!" she said.

"BeyBlading?" Hakaru asked.

Mariah laughed. "No! No! He gave that up long time ago…he's fighting, what are you doing here anyway?" Mariah asked. Bryan stepped forward. "If you must know, I came all this way to see you," Bryan said walking up to her. Hakaru grabbed Bryan and pulled him back. "Knock it off Bryan!…We're here to see Ray for something," she said turning to Mariah. The pinkette laughed. "Well okay he's out in the back of the marketplace just over there," Mariah said pointing towards a medium sized shack. "Thanks," Hakaru said walking off as Kai and Bryan followed her. But soon Kai got in front of her to lead the way.

Behind the old wooden building they saw a boy. His hair was black and down to his ankles and it was pulled back into a white wrap. Golden slitted eyes and sharp white fangs told people that he was a neko jin. But his outfit was a lot different than Kai had remembered it. He wore black baggy pants, no shoes or shirt. A white scarf-like thing was around his neck, but he didn't wear it like Kai used to. And a white cloth was tied around his waist.

He kicked with his right leg then punch the air with his left fist but he stopped when he heard foot steps. He turned around and saw the three people. "Kai…what are you doing here?" he asked, walking towards them. "Ray your good with technology, right," Kai asked. Ray looked at him. "Uh sorry Kai…but no, there's no electricity here in the White Tiger Village, so I don't know a thing about it," he said. Kai moaned and turned around. "Why?" the neko asked.

Kai turned back around. "Have you've been wondering where I was for the last few years after that tournament?" the bluenette asked. Ray shook his head, "No not really." Kai took a deep breath and untied his scarf. Hakaru took it from him and watched as Kai turned around.

He moved his hair out of the way showing Ray the device that was in his neck. Ray gasped. "What happened," he asked. "After the tournament I went back home to Moscow…I was kidnapped that very night and was taken to Biovolt, Voltaire tried to combine human and BitBeast together to start another war that happened along time ago you know, the one were human and BitBeast fought?" Ray nodded and listened to what Kai had to say. "Well they tested it on Hakaru here first and failed, so they made her a cyborg and tried again, it worked…then they took Ian and Spencer and transformed them. Then Tala, a girl named Zee, and I tried to escape, didn't work we were caught and Tala and I were transformed…then When they came to Bryan he was able to escape with Hakaru and I…the metal circle on my neck is a tracking device for Biovolt to find us, we were about to destroy them ourselves when we found out that they're our power supply or whatever it's called…so if we destroyed the tracking device Hakaru and I would be off for good," Kai explained.

Ray nodded. "Oh, I see…you know if we can get a hold of Chief he might be able to help, I'm sure of it!" Ray said. Kai nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know where he could be, I heard he moved out of Japan and somewhere else, not sure though…do you know?" Kai asked. Ray shook his head. "No sorry bout that too." Hakaru looked at Bryan. "You know there gonna find us here and destroy everything," she said to him. Bryan nodded. "Yeah I know…but Kai doesn't seem to get it," he said. Hakaru nodded and walked up to Kai. "Their gonna find us if we just sit here you know Kai, we have to get going," she said. Kai closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I know but we have to figure out how to get rid of the tracking device, and if they find us we'll give them a fight if we have to," he said.

Ray laughed, "You haven't changed a bit…but we can see if Elder Tao might know were he is," he said getting up.

Kai's eyes widened. "That old man's still alive!" he said. Ray laughed. "Kai it's only been a couple of years, and yeah he's still alive," the Chinese man said. Kai took a deep breath. "Yeah but wasn't he like a hundred a few years ago?" he asked. Ray laughed, "You know I really don't know how old Elder Tao is," he answered. Kai nodded.

They walked into a small shack to see an old man meditating. "Elder Tao, sir, can I have a word with you," Ray asked. The man looked up. "How many times do I have to tell you, Elder Ray…don't interrupt me when I'm meditating!" the man said. "Sorry sir but this is important," Ray said.

Kai and Bryan gasped. "Did he just call you Elder Ray!" they asked. Ray turned around, "Yeah…I wasn't able to tell you , I'm kinda in charge of the village here and if you are they look up to you as a leader, or what they call leaders here, elders," Ray said with a smile. They both nodded. "So Elder Ray…what do you want to talk about," Elder Tao asked.

"We need you to find somebody," Ray asked. The old man look up at Ray. He got up and looked at him a bit longer. "Why don't you try?" he asked. Ray took a deep breath. "Cause I'm not that fast with all that stuff and we need to find this person quickly!" Ray said. Elder Tao laughed. "Just try Ray, I know you can get it, there all in that room over there, take your friends too," he said sitting back down. Ray moaned and stomped to the other room!

Kai, Hakaru, and Bryan followed. They moved the curtain to see Ray digging through a large box filled with bags of powder. "I hate doing this stuff," he said under his breath. Kai and the other sat down and watched Ray. They had no idea what Ray was up to. "This may take a while guys, sorry…I'm kinda new at this whole Elder thing…see these powders hold this kinda power or so Elder Tao tells me, they can help you find people, cure diseases, and all sorts of stuff…but it won't help with those devices," Ray said pouring the bag that held yellow powder into a bowl of leaves. "Yeah Elder Tao told me soon he'll die and I'll have to take over the village as the medicine man…that kinda sucks though cause I really am not good with doctor stuff, but I don't really mind it."

He poured another thing of powder into it. He started to pour one bowl into the other and then poured it back into that pour, mixing the stuff together. Ray did this for about ten minutes then took some funny looking berries that the three never saw before, Ray put about three in and then took a stick and started crushing them till the juice was out then he broke the stick into pieces and put it in.

Ray then got up and crouched down next to the little fireplace and then poured it in there and looked up to see a pinkish smoke cloud appear. Ray stood up and looked at it. "Uh…I think I messed up…it says Chief is on the moon," Ray said confused. Ray turned around. "Hold on," he said as he left the room. Soon Ray came back in with Elder Tao with him.

The old man looked at the pinkish cloud for a minute or two and turned back to Ray. "You did it right Elder Ray…he is on the moon…your ingredients were right," he said with a smile. Ray nodded. "Why's he there anyway?" Kai asked. Ray turned and shrugged.

"I don't know really…he's awfully smart so he must have got a good job at a young age…come on let's go get him," Ray said walking toward the door with the others. "No Elder Ray!" Tao snapped. Ray froze and turned around.

"What! But why?" he asked. Elder Tao looked at him. "Cause…your in training and can't leave the village! Remember!" he said. Ray frowned. "Yeah," he whispered lowering his head. Hakaru stepped forward. "Oh Elder Tao, please oh please let Elder Ray come along we might need his help again…and we really don't want to come back all the way to China, please can he come along?" she begged. Ray looked down at the girl next to him. She was really trying.

"Well…I don't know, I'll have to think about it," Elder Tao said. Ray placed his head in his hands. "Well hurry up the thinking cause the Biovolt people are going to be here and the village would be ruined," Ray pointed out. Elder Tao opened his eyes. "Fine!" he grunted. Ray smiled and ran out the door to his house.

By the time Kai, Bryan, and Hakaru got there. They saw Ray wearing baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with sneakers. And around his forehead was the red yin yang head band. But he still wore the white scarf.

"So do you know exactly where we're going?" Bryan asked Ray. "Yeah…America, he works for NASA, now…we could take a plane," Ray said. Hakaru and Kai shook there head. "Sorry Ray but we're metal remember, how are we suppose to get through the metal detectors," Hakaru said. Ray smiled. "You have a point there, I wonder why I didn't think of it," Ray laughed. Hakaru laughed. Kai and Bryan just rolled there eyes. "And I thought Hakaru was the dumb one," Bryan said. Ray and Hakaru punched Bryan in his back at the same time. "OWWW!" he yelled. Kai elbowed him in the side really hard. Causing the lavender haired boy to moan. "Shut up Bryan…we don't want anyone to find us out here," Kai snapped. Bryan nodded, "Sorry."

The four kept walking but then stopped. "Who's there?" a voice called out. They all stood still and saw a boy come out of the bushes. "Tyson?" Ray and Kai gasped. The boy looked up. "Ray! Kai!…say Ray, I was just coming to see you," the bluenette laughed. Ray took a deep breath. "About what this time?" Ray asked.

"I just wanted to pay you a visit, cause it's very, very boring ever since Chief moved, there's no one to talk to and you're the closest one who lives near me, cause come on, China's not that far from Japan is it?" Tyson said. Ray chuckled a little. "So Old Ray what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Ray started to get steamed. "It's not Old! It's Elder! Elder! Got that Tyson!" Ray snapped. Tyson laughed. "I know it's just I like making fun of it. See, Elder sounds like Older and when I think of the word old I think of an old person…same thing with Elder," Tyson said. Ray raised his fist and slammed the boy on top of the head, till he came falling down. "Shut…up!" he whispered as he walked off. Hakaru followed. "Thank you so much for shutting that guy up!" she said, "he was getting on my last nerve!" Ray smiled. "Mine two."

Hakaru looked at Ray. "So what does that kid have to do with you anyway?" Hakaru asked. Ray took a deep breath. "Have you heard of the BladeBreakers?" Ray asked. Hakaru nodded, "Yeah I know that Kai was the leader and you were in it," she said. Ray smiled, "Smart…well if you didn't recognize him, that was Tyson Granger the once proud BeyBlade Champion…but every since Diachi beat him in that tournament last year he gave up BeyBlading and started a new hobby…bugging the heck out of me," Ray said. Hakaru nodded. "That must be stressful," she pointed out. Ray laughed, "It is…Max Tate I bet hasn't changed a bit," he said. "Who?…Is Max that blond haired one I forgot, Biovolt never let us know about the BladeBreakers and each time I asked Kai to tell me about them he would walk away and ignore me," she said. Ray chuckled a bit. "Same ol' Kai Hiwatari…yeah, Max is part of the BladeBreakers and yep he's the blond haired one, Chief you probably don't know him…but he was the smarts of the team, redoing the blades, and everything…he wasn't famous for BeyBlading only his work was famous…he's the brown haired little boy with the glasses and sometimes he wore a tie," Ray said. Hakaru nodded, "Yeah I've heard of his work…he's a nerd huh?" Ray nodded.

"OHHHH RAY!"

Ray took a deep breath. "Shut up Tyson or I'll punch you again!" he snapped. Tyson rammed Ray to the ground. "Why you little brat! I'll kill you for that!" Ray got to his feet and grabbed Tyson by the collar. "Sorry Ray! Sorry! I have to tell you something…Max had a boat come a large gigantic cruise boat come to pick us up I was going to get you to tell you, Kai and the others can come too…Max said he wanted us for something and he didn't want to get a plane!" Tyson said. Ray dropped Tyson.

"Why couldn't he have gotten a plane!" Ray moaned. Bryan helped Tyson up and the five started to walk again. Hakaru had many question to ask Ray and it seemed like he didn't mind answering them so she asked him a couple. "What was your BitBeast? Was it magnificent?" she asked. Ray smiled, "His name was Driger…he was a white tiger and the power of lightning, to me he was the most wonderful BitBeast in the world," Ray answered her first question. "Oh cool…I wish I could have saw you and Driger in action but Voltaire never let us leave the abbey, it sucked big time there…And another question, Why do you wear that scarf like that?" Ray reached up and touched the white silk. "It seems like Kai was the one that wore the scarf," she said.

"After becoming an elder some had to wear a sash or a white scarf, I chose the scarf…I have to wear it wherever I go, it's a pain at sometimes, but in the cold it's good to wear," he said. Hakaru nodded. "So you have to wear it to bed and to the beach swimming?" she asked. Ray smirked. "No! No! Only when I go places, but if I'm going to a dance or something I can wear it but I don't have to," he said. Hakaru nodded again. "Oh is that so…I think it makes you look strong and handsome," she smiled but soon covered her mouth. Ray look at her and smiled. "Thank you, you look strong and beautiful yourself," he said. Hakaru uncovered her mouth, "thanks," she whispered.

"Oh! Ray and what's her face sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-AHHH! Ow!" Tyson moaned after Ray hit him in the face. "Shut up you pig!" Tyson got up, "Don't call me names you rat!" Tyson snapped. "Then you don't call me names," Ray smiled. Hakaru laughed, Ray got him good!

Tyson ran up in-between Ray and Hakaru. He turned to the red and black haired girl. "So what's you name anyway?" he asked nicely. "The names Hakaru," she said. "Okay! What a nice name for a girl," Tyson said, then he turned to Ray. Ray looked down and took a deep breath. "Don't you dare do it!" he said angrily.

"Ray and Hakaru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marri-" Tyson hit the ground again from Ray's punch. "Your such an idiot, you know Tyson, never gets it the first time and always bugging people, now I see why Kenny moved!" Ray said. Kai and Bryan were now laughing. "Shut up you two! Why'd I even come with you guys, I'd rather you get lost and die!" Ray said. Kai and Bryan stopped laughing. "Sorry Ray, It's just…It's just we've never seen you this mad before and it's just so funny," Kai laughed. Ray gave them and evil glare and then ran ahead of them all.

'Why do I hang out with them?' Hakaru thought to herself.

Tyson came up to Hakaru and smiled. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help getting on Ray's nerves like that he's so funny when mad," Tyson laughed. Hakaru looked at the boy. "And you like getting hurt in the making, you are a freak Tyson," she said. Tyson looked at her. "You really think I'm a freak?" he asked. Hakaru nodded. "Oh…then maybe I should calm down a bit huh?" Hakaru nodded again. Tyson laughed. "Well from my point of view if you must know, I think you and Ray make a great couple," he said.

Hakaru stopped and watched Tyson walk ahead. "You heard me…I think you and Ray look good together that's all," he repeated. "Well gonna go bug him again!" Tyson sang, but Hakaru grabbed him, "Don't bug him, he's under a lot of stress!" she said. Tyson nodded. "Well maybe you should go talk to him, relive some of that stress on his shoulders, cheer him up," Tyson announced. Hakaru shook her head. "Come on Haka! Please…or, I'll go bug him and get hurt even more!" Tyson said happily. Hakaru looked at him. "How can you be so happy about getting hurt?" she asked. Tyson shrugged and smiled again. "I'll do it," she growled.

Tyson smiled as Hakaru ran after Ray who was a couple yards ahead of them. As for Tyson he went to bugging Kai and Bryan. Which was not a great sight with the punching, and blood, don't mess with them two or you'll get hurt. That's what Tyson learned today.

"Ray! Are you okay?" Hakaru asked as she caught up to him. Ray stopped. "Yeah I'm fine, I saw you talking to Tyson back there, he seemed so calm back there…ah, he's just so annoying isn't he?" Ray asked. Hakaru nodded. "Yeah he is," she said answering Ray's kinda like question. All of a sudden Ray and Hakaru were on top of a hill looking out at the ocean and there at the deck they saw a huge! Cruise ship!

"That must be Max's boat?" Ray said covering his eyes from the sun and looking at ship. "Yeah it must be?" Kai said walking up with Bryan and Tyson at his side.

"We just have to get through the city of Hong Kong and onto the ship and then our next destination is New York City in America!" Tyson yelled running ahead. Bryan and Ray followed and Kai and Hakaru walked.

"So you getting to know Ray a little more?" Kai asked. Hakaru looked at the boy. "Yeah, he's very nice?" Kai smiled, "Yeah he is…I guess you don't need to know more about Tyson, all he is, is annoying, stupid, but he's also a good friend," Kai said. Hakaru, "Yeah he is nice just really, really annoying," she said.

Kai and Hakaru ran ahead and stopped to see Ray talking to a little girl. He gave her a hug and stood up. "Thank you so much Elder…mommy will be proud," the little girl said running off towards the market place. Kai and Hakaru walked up to him. "What was that all about Ray?" Kai asked. Ray looked at him and smiled. "Her mother was sick…so I gave her a powder that'll help her get better…it's what I have to do," he said. "And I bet she knew you where and elder cause of the scarf, right," Hakaru asked. "Yep, see why I have to wear it everywhere I go?" he said. Kai and Hakaru nodded.

"Come on you three! Let's get going, we'll be on the ship for a mighty long time so let's get going so we'll get there faster!" Tyson yelled. Bryan and him were on the ships dock waving to everyone that walked by. Ray, Kai, and Hakaru ran as fast as they could till they got there.

"Wow look at this plays…Little Max could afford all this! Does he still BeyBlade?" Ray asked. Tyson looked at him. "No, he quit also…he became a very famous Actor a year after the tournament," Tyson said. Ray looked at Kai. "Did you know about that?" he asked. Kai shook his head. "I never even knew he was in movies," Kai said.

"Probably cause we haven't seen a movie for a very long time," Hakaru said. Kai took a deep breath. "Yeah…your right, and I bet Ray hasn't even seen many movies cause there's no electricity in his village right Ray?"

"Right."

On the ship they each got there own bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and a porch that had a chair, table, and some had a beautiful plant. The good thing was, was that this ship was one of the fastest ships built, so nothing Biovalt could catch them, so they were safe.

Night came and they were all asleep except for Hakaru, she couldn't get any! "Why can't I catch some sleep…am I scarred or something, I know I'm safe so Biovolt won't get me…but I don't feel scared, maybe some fresh air would do me some good," she said to herself out loud as she grabbed a better coat to wear.

She stepped out onto her porch. And took a deep breath. It was a nice cool breeze. She looked right and looked left and saw someone a porch away from her. She could tell it was Ray right away from the hair, but he wore his hair down in a low pony and he was only wearing pants and not the scarf.

"You must be cold Ray?" she said. Ray gasped, as he turned to see Hakaru. "Oh, it's you…no, I'm not cold much, I was just about to go relax in the hot tub for a minute, the White Tiger Village is near a hot spring, like a hot tub but just bigger, and most of the villagers go there, the warmth usually helps us get tired easily," he said. Hakaru nodded. "Do you mind if I join…cause, I can't get any sleep either," she said. Ray smiled, "Sure."

Hakaru and Ray got changed into there bathing suits and walked outside they found the hot tub and gasped. "This is more of a pool, not a hot tub!" Ray gasped. Hakaru looked over and saw a even bigger pool. "That must be the pool, right there," she pointed out. Ray nodded.

Ray sank into the warm water, it was a pool just with lots of jets and warm water, as for Hakaru she was floating around taking deep breaths. "Say, if you're a cyborg then why don't you get shocked," Ray asked. Hakaru turned her head. "I don't know, Kai might be able to answer that, but maybe it's because we're different from robots, we're half human and I guess our machinery is waterproof, more high tech I guess," she said. "Ah…I get it now," he said.

Hakaru stood up and sat down on the other side of the hot tub pool thing. She felt herself getting very hot but ignored it. She looked over at Ray and noticed he had he eyes closed and he was just relaxing. So she decided to try it. She leaned against the underwater seat and closed her eyes, all it did was make her feel even more warm. She kept her eyes closed.

And a few minute later she opened her eyes to see everything getting blurry. "Hakaru you okay?" Ray asked. She wasn't able to answer, she got up and started to walk towards Ray. "I-I'm not feelin…so good," she said. Ray got up and looked at her, "What did you say?" he asked.

All of a sudden Hakaru fell forward into the water and she sunk to the bottom. "Hakaru!" Ray cried, he reached down into the water and grabbed her. "Man! She stayed in the water to long," he said swinging her onto his back and getting out.

He walked to her room and tried to open the door, but it was locked so he went to his.

A few hours later Hakaru woke up in a bed! "I swear I was just in the hot tub?" she said. She sat up and noticed she was wearing pajamas but they were big on her. "What the?" All of a sudden she turned to see Ray walk in with a cup. "Your awake!" he said surprised. Hakaru looked at him as he handed her a cup filled with orange juice. "Here this will make you feel better," he smiled at her. "W-What happened?" She asked taking a sip. Ray pulled a chair up and sat down. "You passed out…you were in the hot tub too long that it made you light headed and you just felt dizzy and passed out, I brought you to my room cause your was locked," he said. Hakaru nodded. "Are these your pajamas?" she asked. "Yeah they are an old pair I had brought along, I didn't want you to freeze," he answered. She nodded again and took another sip.

"Well it did make me tired, and it was a good thing you were there, or I would have died," she said. Ray looked at her, "Yeah…and we wouldn't want that would we," he said. Hakaru shook her head.

Morning soon came and Ray and Hakaru were already up. Along with all the other's, even Tyson! While they were eating Tyson noticed the device on the back of Kai's neck. "Hey Kai…what's that on the back of your neck?" he asked. Kai's eyes widened. "Nothing…it's nothing Tyson," he said. Bryan, Ray, and Hakaru looked at each other and then back at Kai. "Kai…you should tell him," Ray said. Hakaru and Bryan nodded. Kai gave a grunt and put the fork down. "Fine…I'm a cyborg!" he snapped as he took a sip of the milk.

Tyson got up. "Really! That's cool Kai! Have you been a cyborg through out our tournaments?" he asked. Kai put the cup down and took a deep breath. "No, I was full human…and it's not cool, Biovolt can't now track me with that thing on the back of my neck. Hakaru, too," Kai said. Tyson got up and untied Kai's scarf. "What! What are you doing!" Kai snapped. "Hold on Kai, let me look at this…is this blue blinking light, is that the tracking one?" he asked. "Yeah, and the green one is the power," Kai said. "Ah…I see Kai, I'll have to turn you off for a minute," Tyson said. "Wha-!" all of a sudden Kai hit the table.

Tyson left for a minute and soon came back with tools. He unscrewed the device out of Kai's neck and sat down and started to play with it. "Tyson! Don't do that! If you break it, Kai won't be able to come back!" Ray said. Tyson held his pointer finger up. "Shhh…I know what I'm doing, Kenny taught me some stuff okay," he said. Ray got up not trusting Tyson but then the blue blinking light went off but the green one stayed on.

Ray, Hakaru, and Bryan gasped.!

"Well I'll be…Tyson did it!" Bryan gasped.

Ray and Hakaru were surprised themselves. Tyson got up and walked over to the nonmoving body. He put it back in and all of a sudden Kai's eyes opened. He shot around and grabbed Tyson by the collar. "If you ever do that again I'll strangle you to death!" Kai snapped angrily. Tyson smiled. "What's so funny?" he asked. Hakaru put her hand on Kai's shoulder. "He fixed you…he disabled the tracking device and left the power running, he's smart huh?" she said with a smile.

Kai turned back to Tyson. "She's not serious is she?" Kai asked letting the boy go. "Ok Tyson fix me!" she said sitting down. "Just watch Kai," Tyson said as he turned Hakaru off.

"Be careful," Ray said. Tyson looked up. "Why Ray? You love Hakaru?" Tyson said. Ray was about to punch Tyson but the other boy was able to get the device out and he threatened to drop it. So Ray stayed in his place. Tyson did the same thing he did to Kai's and this time the red blinking light went off but the green one stayed on. He put it back in and Hakaru was up and running again. "Thanks Tyson," she said giving him a hug. Tyson started to blush.

"Well, Tyson I guess you a nerd after all," Kai said. Tyson was released from the hug and looked at Kai. "Your lucky I didn't drop your device in the water Kai…I was thinking about it," he said. Kai crossed his arms, "Whatever!"

"Hey look! I can't believe how fast this ship is! There's the Statue of Liberty right there!" Hakaru gasped leaning over the railing. The ship started to slow down as everyone joined her. Hakaru leaned forward but then slipped. "Hakaru!" Ray cried grabbing a hold of her hand. Hakaru opened her eyes and looked up to see Ray barley over the bar himself. Then she noticed the other's grabbing onto Ray and pulling them up.

"That's the second time you saved my life," Hakaru laughed. Ray smiled. "Yeah, your lucky huh?" Hakaru smiled and nodded.

They came to the docks and saw Max and a lady standing waving to them. "Hey! Maxxie!" Tyson called out at the top of his lungs. "Hey Ty! Long Time no see!" Max called back. Max didn't look much different still bushy brown hair and dark blue eyes as usually, but who was this purple haired lady with him.

They soon were off the boat and to land once again. Max greeted everybody. "So…what's Bryan and Kai doing here?" Max asked. "Oh! I found them on the way getting Ray…oh, and this is Hakaru, she came along, too," Tyson said. Max smiled and held out his hand. Hakaru shook it. "Nice to meet you Hakaru," he said. Hakaru just smiled a little bit.

The purple haired girl elbowed Max in the side and cleared her throat. "Oh worry…you guys this is my wife, Uotani, she played in that soap opera, All My Dreams that Came True," Max announced. Tyson gasped. "Let me guess you played the main character, Rena Louisburg, right?" Tyson asked. Uotani nodded. "Yep I did," she said with a smile.

"Maxxie here was in a couple of those episodes, too," she said.

Tyson gasped, again. "No Way! Then I missed it!" he snapped as he hit himself in the head a couple of times. Bryan, Kai, and Hakaru had no idea what they were talking about. "Well…maybe we should start going you guys, dinners going to be served soon," Max announced. Tyson clapped his hands together. "Oh Yeah! Food! I just love that word!" Tyson said running ahead with Max. Kai and Bryan ran ahead too. As for Uotani, Hakaru, and Ray they walked.

"So are you two married?" Uotani asked. Hakaru and Ray looked at her. "No…no were not, why?" Ray asked. Uotani covered her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you two just look like your married do you know what I mean?" Uotani said. Ray nodded. "So I take it you're an Elder, cause of that scarf?" she asked. "Yeah, I am, I decided to come along, and Hakaru helped here, if it wasn't for her and her magnificent begging I would still be in China," Ray said. Hakaru smiled. "I'm sorry I just can't believe you guy aren't married, and sorry for changing the subject on you like that, are you two at least going out?" she asked. The two shook there heads. "Oh…you two just look so good together…now I just feel so embarrassed," she shivered. Hakaru put her hand on the back of Uotani. "It's okay your not the only one who's said that before," she said. Ray looked at Hakaru. "Who else has said it," he asked. Hakaru looked up at the neko. "Tyson," she announced. Ray just nodded.

"Hurry up you three I'm starved! Run! Run! Run!" Tyson yelled.

Uotani, Hakaru, and Ray all started to run till they got to the car.

As soon as they got home they started to eat. Tyson begged and begged so they had no choice. "So Kai what have you been up to over the past few years?" Max asked. Kai looked up with his eyes wide open. "Well…huh, um…you see I…" he rubbed the back of his neck for a while forgetting what to say. "He's been staying home and writing…stories!" Hakaru announced. Kai snapped back into reality and looked at the red streaked girl. "Yeah! Writing stories, no blading nothing just relaxing," Kai said. Max nodded then he turned to Ray. "So Ray what have you been up to not counting training to be a doctor or whatever they call them…and, Tyson bugging you like heck!" Max asked. Ray crossed his arms. "Training," he said.

"BeyBlading?"

"No."

"Doctor, medicines, all that other stuff?"

"Well, medicines and all that…I've been training for fighting and all that, you know exercising, martial arts, swords, weapon, and all that stuff," Ray said. Max nodded. "Oh, that's cool, I've been getting ready to film my next movie and Uotani's in it also with me, hopefully we'll win a trophy or honor award for it," he announced. "Oh that's nice Max," Ray said as he took a sip of water.

Uotani and Max then turned to Hakaru. "What have you been up to," they asked. Hakaru put her cup down and looked at Kai out of the corner of her eye. "I've been hanging with Kai and Bryan and the other Demolition Boys," she said. Max nodded, "Oh and where are Tala, Spencer, and Ian now?" Hakaru gripped onto her pant leg and she felt tears. "There not feeling so good," Bryan added. Uotani turned to see Hakaru. "Hakaru-chan…are you alright?"

The red streaked girl looked up her eyes now slits and a blood red color. She bared white fangs and got up. "No! No! Kai, help me!" she said dashing out of the room. Kai and Bryan stood up quickly. "No! Not now, Hakaru!" Kai said running after her. Bryan followed. Ray quickly got up himself and followed Tyson soon joined after.

Ray and Tyson ran out the door to see a black tiger with red stripes. It was Hakaru as her BitBeast form! "She looks like Driger!…just different colored," Ray pointed out. Max and Uotani came out and gasped. "Is that Hakaru!" Max gasped. Tyson and Ray nodded.

"Kai! Calm her down!" Bryan shouted just before Hakaru whacked him and he went flying. "Bryan!" Tyson yelled running towards the boy. Ray stepped forward but then stepped back when he saw Kai start glowing blue. Then all of a sudden a large blue, white, and yellow griffon appeared. "Kai?" Ray gasped. Max stepped forward.

"Is that the real Kai?" he asked. Ray looked at him, "Yeah…it is, he's a Biovolt cyborg and so is Hakaru, they were experimented on and now there able to turn into BitBeast…as you can see Hakaru is the black tiger, and Kai is the blue griffon," Ray exclaimed. Max nodded. Kai grabbed Hakaru by the neck and slammed her against a tree (they weren't huge BitBeast just average size animal size) "Hakaru! Kai!" The two BitBeast turned to see a red haired boy and two other guys. "T-Tala…Spencer, Ian! But…how!" Kai gasped releasing Hakaru. All of a sudden Hakaru turned back to her human self and just laid there out cold. "Hakaru!" Ray gasped as he ran to her.

As for Kai he walked closer, still in Griffon form. "How'd you escape?" he asked. Tala smiled. "Let's just say someone helped us," Tala turned towards the bushes they came out of. Kai looked too. Just then they saw a girl around Hakaru's age. She had short black hair and icy blue eyes.

Her outfit was a white mini skirt with black tight pants under neath and her shirt was a long sleeve black shirt with a pink short sleeve shirt. She looked up and smiled at the griffon. "It's you, it's really you Kai," she said quietly. Then she ran and crashed into the griffon causing him to change back into human self. She hugged him tight as tears came down her cheeks. Kai couldn't believe his eyes.

"Zee?"

The girl looked up. "Yes…it's me Kai, Zee," she said hugging him again. Kai hugged her back.

Hakaru shuffled around in Ray's arms before she opened her eyes. Ray looked down at her and knew that Hakaru was still getting used to the vision. Everything was blurry to her but when her sight came back the first thing she saw were Ray's golden cat eyes. She smiled. "Thanks," she whispered covering her face from embarresment. "You where beautiful," Ray said. Hakaru uncovered her face. "You mean my BitBeast self…I bet I looked familiar huh?" she said. Ray gasped and nodded. "Yeah I have DNA of Driger so I can become part of him," she said. Ray looked at her. "Then Kai…I would have thought he would be a phoenix, but he has Robert's Griffon Bit's DNA," Ray said.

Hakaru nodded. "Yeah…I'm not sure who has Dranzer's DNA," she murmured as she fell asleep in Ray's arms again. Ray picked her up and walked over to Tyson, Max, Uotani, and Bryan.

"How'd you guys get here?" Kai asked the Demolition Boys. Zee helped Kai up and pointed to Tala. "Tala flew us here," she said. Kai looked at him surprised. Tala smiled. "What this Kai…your not gonna believe it, I look just like the BitBeast, too!" Tala said. Kai crossed his arms. "Okay, let's see it!"

Tala nodded and all of a sudden glowed a golden color and then a phoenix appeared where Tala was standing. Kai and the other's gasped. "Y-You got Dranzer's DNA…you look just like Dranzer, too," Kai gasped. The phoenix nodded., as it turned back into Tala form.

"So what have you been up to?" Kai asked. "Well actually we came back to tell you…Boris, is going to a village that holds this legendary golden phoenix! Yeah I heard it's made of gold and everything!…anyway, we came to tell you that all of us have to head back before Boris leaves, cause if he get's to the BitBeast then he's going to use it to take over the world! So we need to leave as soon as possible and stop him!" Tala exclaimed. Kai looked at Zee who was next to him shaking her head. "Hakaru, too?" she whispered. Kai turned around to see Ray kneeling and Hakaru laid asleep soundly in his arms.

"But…I just got back with my old team, and Hakaru seems to enjoy being around, I don't know if she'd want to fight, again," Kai said. Spencer stepped up. "It's either leave your friends or everyone lives in more pain and suffering by Boris and that golden phoenix Beast…Just think what the world would be like if Boris took control Kai, if we survive…and I'm saying 'if' we come back, you can come back, but we have to leave now or else the world is a goner," Spencer said. Kai nodded, "Yeah, your right…I'm coming, but Hakaru, I want her to return back safely, cause, I think her and Ray…have grown a bond for each other," Kai said looking back at Ray and Hakaru. They all nodded. "Yeah, okay Kai…let's go," Tala said as they started to walk.

Kai turned and walked to the other's.

"Hey, guys…Hakaru and I have to leave right away, Boris is gonna try and take over the world, sorry our visit was so short," Kai said.

"I'm coming too!"

Kai turned to see Ray standing next to him with Hakaru still in his arms. "I'm coming along, Kai…and your not gonna stop me, got that!" Ray said. Kai nodded. "Don't forget about me," Bryan said getting to his feet slowly but in a lot of pain. Tyson got up too. Bryan stumbled but Tyson caught him. "No, Bryan your hurt your staying here," Tyson said. Bryan looked at him, and smirked. "Your not the boss of me Granger!"

"Bryan he's right…your injured to badly, your staying here with them," Kai said. Bryan gasped. "What! You can't do that!" he growled, pushing Tyson aside and walked slowly forward. "Your also not the boss of me! I listen to no one!"

Bryan lost balance and fell forward, except no one was there to catch him so he landed face first! He landed face first and moaned. "Why me!" he groaned. Uotani walked up to him and helped him up. "Oh look at you…you're a wreck, stay please, I'll make you some Apple-cinnamon tea, it'll help a little, not much but it will help," Uotani said helping Bryan to the mansion. Bryan nodded. "Fine!" he grunted.

Tyson, and Max looked back at Kai and Ray. Max stepped forward and put his hand on Ka's shoulder. "Be safe."

* * *

**Author: So how do you like I'm adding more don't worry, I hope this is a good story, it was good in my mind, but it was hard putting it on paper, you know what I mean, but please tell me what you think!**


End file.
